Enemies (Space Garbage)
In Space Garbage Collector, enemies get more hit points, armor and mass as you progress through zones. Their damage done to the player stays the same. Enemies get 1% of armor (damage reduction) per zone. This makes armor pierce weapon upgrade irrelevant on early zones, but incredibly relevant on late game zones. Normal Enemies Meteroids There are three different kinds of meteoroids. Medium, Big, and Huge. Huge Meteoroids spawn three Big Meteoroids on destruction. Big meteoroids spawn three medium meteoroids on destruction. Huge Meteroids may affect the player's projectile's trajectory. Only meteoroids are affected by Blaster's gravity blast effect. Nebulas (or "black holes") Nebulas start spawning after zone 10. They always have 0% damage reduction, but they consume nearby meteoroids and gain 2.5 times their current hit points. This makes nebulas a dangerous enemy in the early stages of the game if they get to grow. They become less dangerous as you gain more powerful weapons. Fighters Fighters start spawning after zone 20. They fly and shoot projectiles towards the player. They try to maintain their distance from the player once they get close enough. Missile Cruisers Missile Cruisers start spawning after zone 30. They fly forward and launch missiles, which have a curving trajectory, towards the player. Battleships Battleships start spawning after zone 40. They have huge damage dealing capabilities once they get closer to the player. They shoot fast projectile towards the player from their front cannons and once they get closer to the player they start also firing missiles, similar to missile cruisers. Anomalies 1 First anomaly pulls all meteoroids towards itself forming a defensive barricade to protect itself. It slowly moves towards player and if it directly collides with the ship hull, the player will be destroyed. 2 Second anomaly accelerates all the meteroids towards the players ship. Player has to make a decision when to hit the boss instead of trying to shoot down the endless waves of meteors coming towards the ship. 3 Third anomaly is a fighter carrier which spawns six fighters and then waits for its fighter fleet to be reconstructed before spawning them again. 4 Fourth anomaly is a battlestation which has a dampening shield which reduces the player's projectile damage to 0. It has 8 turrets around it which shoot projectiles toward the player. Try to get the turrets out of the dampening shield to damage them. 5 Fifth anomaly has the combined effects of the 1st and 2nd anomaly, among other things. First it has two phases. In the first phase it pulls meteoroids around it and grants them +10% damage reduction. In the second phase it launches all the surrounding meteoroids towards the player. When its hit points reach 25%, it will start sucking in all the meteoroids gaining their hit points and growing larger. If it reaches the player ship it will deal serious damage to it. Drops All the enemies (except anomalies) drop scrap or research material on destruction. The amount of scrap dropped increases in each zone. The chance to drop research research material starts at 0.1%. Every 10 zones the chance increases by 0.1%, meaning at zone 100 the drop chance of research material is 1% and it keeps growing. Anomalies drop only research material. The amount of research material dropped increases in each zone. Zone 10 you get one research material, zone 20 two, zone 30 three etc. Category:Enemies